


The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who

by 123z



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: The BBC own the rights to Doctor Who, TARDIS and other characters, this is just my homage to the iconic tv show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The BBC own the rights to Doctor Who, TARDIS and other characters, this is just my homage to the iconic tv show.

"Darn, still don't have it."

The thirteenth persona of the Time Lord known only as the Doctor looked at her reflection in the full length mirror.  
She had spent the better half of a day rummaging through her extensive wardrobe trying to find an outfit befitting her latest regeneration.

Having changed gender she had hoped to discover a whole new sense of style and the cruel realisation dawned on her that in all her previous incarnations she, or was that he, had zero dress sense.

She had chosen a round neck sweater and teal ankle length culottes with a high waist.  
These were suspended by two mustard yellow braces from the waist to shoulders.  
Over this she wore an oversized, floor skimming grey coat, and on her feet a pair of brown boots.

At first she had been astounded, and soon after excited when it appeared that she was now a Time Lady.  
Pleased with her green eyes which were clear and alert, she also thought that her lips were the most kissable she had ever seen.  
Slim and tall with light fragrant skin she swept back her platinum blonde hair from her alluring face and wandered around the central control column.

"You're the only thing that never changes, eh old girl?"

She gave the controls a gentle pat and peered at the visualizer screen.  
In fact the little blue Police call box common in England up until 1970 was a time travelling spacecraft known as the TARDIS.  
Designed to alter its appearance in order to blend in with its surroundings, the box had remained stuck in the same form due to the so called chameleon circuit being broken.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

The words were forever burned into her memory, as were Dimensional Transcendentalism, which explained why the interior was much larger than the outside.  
Now the TARDIS had materialised and the intrepid adventuress was about to step foot on her first alien world.

"Readings indicate a primeval world, better dress down a bit."

Shedding her coat and culottes the Doctor ventured outside in just a pair of grey shorts and green khaki tie top with a knot at the base of her revealing cleavage.  
She threaded the key to the TARDIS onto a gold chain and put it around her neck.  
Already the tropical air felt humid and close, the atmosphere choking.  
A veritable primeval swamp and deep valley gave her goose flesh as she drank in the sight of an unknown world.  
A constant buzzing of insects created a cacophony of sound that filled her ears as she cautiously walked around on a carpet of lush moss.

"Reminds me of Earth a hundred million years ago."

A shuffling noise alerted her to movement to her immediate right, then the ground moved and an enormous reptile with fierce looking razor sharp teeth and beady eyes appeared.  
At least twenty feet tall it lumbered towards her with an unerring inevitability.

"Only one thing for it, run!"

The Doctor took off in the opposite direction, stumbling through bushes and undergrowth to a dense forest of giant trees.  
The dinosaur type creature smashed through the foliage after her causing her to trip and fall over a thick tree root.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed as her khaki top snagged and ripped down the left side.

With her vision blinded by so many green plants and reeds slapping her face it wasn't surprising when she fell down a steep pit that had been obscured.  
At least forty feet from the surface the Doctor looked up at the sunlight above her head and felt the ground shake as the ravenous dinosaur left the area.  
Her breasts were now bared as her torn tie top hung useless on her shoulders, and with a heavy sigh she shrugged it off.  
Grubby and sweaty she looked around the dimly lit tunnel and wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"Well, no bones broken, just winded is all. Onwards and upwards as the Doctor would say." What I would say?

She gave her top a final kick with her left boot and moved further into the murky tunnel, topless but resilient.  
The constant drone of insects faded the more she traipsed, although she was aware of a scuff or two behind her that kept her alert.  
As she continued it was quite clear that she was being followed, so she boldly stopped in her tracks and called out.

"I know someone is there. Show yourself."

A muscular male with an almost leathery tan barely clothed in a garment made of animal fur emerged from the shadows and the Doctor was pleasantly surprised.  
A shoulder strap wound down from his right collarbone in a continuous line to his crotch where it tightly cupped his privates in a very snug pouch.  
The same animal had also provided him with a robust pair of footwear.  
His torso was superbly defined with highly developed pecs and abs.  
A smattering of dark chest hair gave him just enough of a machismo look that appealed to the newly regenerated female Doctor.

"Hello, say, that's a nice mankini you got going on there. Can you speak?"

He just stood there in silence flexing his muscles and sweeping his long brown hair back over his shoulders.  
The Doctor guessed his age to be about twenty five as she eyed the menacing looking club in his right fist.  
He exuded a sexual magnetism that sent certain signals through her new loins.

"This is new." She pondered and squeezed her thighs together.

Likewise the man began to visibly rub his crotch as if it itched and without ceremony moved his genital pouch aside to expose the source of his unquestionable masculinity.  
His ribbed erect penis poked out from a wisp of pubic fuzz, full and thick and uncircumcised.  
The foreskin peeled back however as he achieved full erection and his purple glans was revealed, smooth and tapered.

"Oh, did I do that?" The Doctor pointed to the menacing looking cock, aware of her bared bosom.

 

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looked directly at the aroused savage and felt both her hearts leap in her chest.  
He returned her gaze with dark brown eyes, ogling her breasts and beating his chest.  
He took his hard on and began to strum it in his fist as he pointed at her bared tits.

"Seems like you're a boob man, right?"

He signalled her to follow him as he tucked away his cock and made his way on.

"Okay, big guy, lead on."

The Doctor followed a few steps behind and scrutinised his dimpled butt as they went.  
They meandered down a surprisingly fresh underground path that eventually led to a large spacy area lit by the fading sunlight forty feet above them.  
In a small crater filled with clear spring water the Doctor was taken aback by the sight of a naked and quite stunning young woman bathing herself.  
She had a half shell in her hand which she used to rinse her curvaceous figure.  
The Doctor could see the enormous pleasure the woman got from the simple task of self cleansing.

Her slender frame was superb, topped off by a pair of symmetrical tits that seemed to defy gravity.  
Long black hair matted to her narrow back and reached down all the way to the rounded globes of her buttocks.

"Are you two a couple?" Asked the Doctor.

The female gave a broad smile as she clapped eyes on her mate and then rushed off still dripping wet to a shaded area.  
She returned with a baby boy and handed him to the proud father.  
The male bumped the boy in his arms and then handed him to the Doctor.

"Alright, nice baby." The babe cooed and wrapped her thumb in a tiny fist.

When the Doctor next looked up the amorous male had shed his skins and was dragging his still damp mate on all fours and mounting her with his throbbing member.  
His rough hands were on her hips as the woman accepted his stiff manhood between her thighs so as to force entrance to her hairy quim.  
As they began an animalistic fuck his hands went everywhere making her moan in the throes of an unbridled passion.

"Must be breeding time, eh little one?"

Despite a sudden coyness the Time Lord was unable to tear her eyes away from the rutting pair as they fucked each others brains out right in front of her.  
His musky aroma contrasted with her squeaky clean freshness and his manly scent seemed to urge her on.  
The Doctor herself inhaled deeply and felt her nipples stiffen as her own arousal increased.  
She so wanted to draw her shorts down so that she could finger her moistening muff, but she was reminded of the baby in her arms.

The woman whipped her head back then as her lover roared and pawed her boobs, pumping in and out of her ever faster.  
Then he pulled on her long hair and gave four almighty thrusts as he shot his hot seed deep into her steamy pussy.  
Now spent he moved away without a backwards glance and went to he water hole to rinse off.

"GAGH, GAGH,"

He looked at a wide eyed Doctor and beckoned her to join him.  
The female, still shaky from the frenzied intercourse took the baby and went to light a fire and prepare a meal.

"I could do with a shower actually, I'm filthy."

With a certain shyness she shed her shorts and boots and joined the hunk in the refreshing water.  
As she washed herself, engrossed still in his robust physique she considered her own body.  
Still in wonderment at her recent regeneration she was pleased with her firm breasts and flat stomach.  
Toned buttocks made her backside lift up behind her with a sexy separation of both cheeks, and between her upper thighs her trim pussy protruded with plump labia.

"HAH!" The woman gestured for them to eat.

The Doctor and savage rose out of the water and without dressing sat and ate a simple meal of dried fish.  
Then they all laid down on the rudimentary bedding of animal skins, the babe in mothers arms.  
Through the pit opening above the sun had set and all was quiet and the Doctor welcomed her first sleep since regenerating.  
As soon as she closed her eyes she was taken by a blissful sleep.

She was not sure how long she was out when she became aware of deep breathing behind her back.  
Turning over she saw the naked man had sidled up to her and their bodies were actually touching.  
The light of dawn was shining down faintly and the female TIME Lord got a wonderful view of his magnificent frame as his chest rose and fell.

Her gaze lowered to his morning half erection and studied its bumps and veins.  
She reached out hesitantly intending to touch it but reeled back in horror when he stirred and his opened eyes looked right into hers!

"Morning, you're up. That is I mean half up, no, no, what I mean is..."

The Doctor stopped gabbling as she was eased onto her back as he rose up and joined her, running calloused hands all over her soft flesh.

"Take me."

To be concluded next time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor closed her eyes at the physical attention she received and surrendered her body to the aroused savage who stroked her boobs, belly and butt.  
She caressed the powerful muscles of his back and upper arms and was astounded at how solid he was.  
He now doubt could crush her in his arms if he so wished.

A faint memory of an evening at the towers of Darillium with River Song nagged at the back of her mind, although in that instance the Doctor was a he.  
How odd.

The heat of him fired her loins as his erection poked at her left upper thigh, and by instinct she widened her legs a he panted in her ear.  
Her fingers entwined in his lush mane that fell across her.  
Her whole of her new body yearned for him to take her, to ravish her sex and own her.

"Do it, do it quickly," she urged as she lifted her ass up against his stiffness.

Her breasts were sucked and mauled as he made repetitive grunts in her ears.  
His manhood, already smeared with pre cum was rock hard as the ardent male settled between her legs, and the Time Lord gave a tiny yelp as she was penetrated.  
He paused and rested his weight on his elbows and feet and pushed in further, her pussy peeling back his foreskin.  
Once he was fully in the Doctor stifled a scream as her quim was stretched to accommodate his generous girth.

Driven by a primal passion her pelvis moved and her lover moved with her as he soon picked up momentum, shunting in and out slowly.  
The savage only knew one way to fuck however and in an instant was slamming in and out of her with force.  
Her body rocked under him as she braced herself by clinging to his back with her outstretched arms.

"By Rassilon, what a strange feeling!"

Her thrashing legs were raised and draped over his bulging forearms at her knees.  
She marvelled at how her pussy was slick enough to take his length with such remarkable ease.  
It felt wonderful to have a man plunge in and out of her, and to have him in her arms so close to her body.

"YES, OH YES!"

Her butt dragged to and fro on the rough animal skins under her as his considerable weight made his entire cock vanish deep inside her.

"GAGJ!"

He stopped as his mate reared up with eyes blazing and fists clenched.  
The sudden intrusion made him ejaculate unexpectedly as his spewing cock slipped out of the Doctor with a pop.  
His semen splashed her belly and tits in copious amounts as he remained hunched over her, then they both got up hastily as the female clawed her man in protest at his betrayal with the Time Lord.

Without a stitch on, and her body sticky with cum, she fled down the same path from whence they came and didn't look back.  
She did not stop until she found the original pit opening she had fallen down and using all her strength and available roots she clambered the steep incline.

The sun was rising, as was the oppressive heat as the Doctor ran all the way back through the lush greenery to the safety of the TARDIS.  
Back in her own domain she relaxed and laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"This has certainly been an eye opener."

Highly satisfied with her newly found sexuality she hungered for more.  
She had always had a softness for Earth and now she began to recall famous seducers from the ages.

"Hmm, Lord Byron for certain, Casanova definitely. The Marquis de Sade perhaps? Maybe not. Cleopatra?"

Was she a lesbian now? Bisexual? Was she a man in a female body, or just all woman?  
It was going to be fun trying to find out the answer.

"Onwards and upwards!"

END


End file.
